


Cavaleiro do torto caminho

by Phaerlax



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, High Fantasy, M/M, Religious Guilt, Swords & Sorcery
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaerlax/pseuds/Phaerlax
Summary: "Que sob a Luz acima não se permita vida àqueles pela Treva desviados de um enlace que a gere, pois da Luz nasceu a mulher para o homem e da sua união solene faz-se a obra da Luz." — Livro Branco, sexto interdito de Crisantha. Assim ditou a Sacra Fé.





	Cavaleiro do torto caminho

**Author's Note:**

> Haverá várias referências a cidades, grupos e contextos não explicados, pois essa fic é um recorte dum universo maior que foi rapidamente esboçado para escrevê-la. Qualquer coisa não explicada foi proposital~

Ele sabia. Antes mesmo de entrarem na clareira e ele pôr os olhos no simples chalé tão familiar, antes mesmo de reconhecer as trilhas que levaram o pequeno destacamento até ali, antes de o arconte anunciar que o arrastaria em uma última missão, antes até de Lena Howe se jogar sobre eles e cuspir denúncias.

Desde que pisara o chão vilarejo, há um par de horas, pela primeira vez em quase um par de anos, ele soubera. Como se, tal qual um dos louvados Eleitos, sua sina lhe fosse revelada pela Luz.

— O que disse, irmão Varda? — o arconte inquiriu, no tom controlado de um instrumento da Fé. Klaus Stannard podia passar a impressão de ser um homem tranquilo e ponderado, mas qualquer um que o conhecesse sabia que se tratava apenas do sangue frio de um torturador.

Dryden Varda sabia que estava de pé sobre uma bifurcação em seu caminho torto. Metaforicamente. Na realidade, estava parado de costas à porta aberta daquele chalé perdido no meio da floresta, parado a metros dos companheiros que se aproximavam após desmontar dos cavalos.

Ele havia desmontado antes de todos, corrido até a porta e a escancarado em um ímpeto, ainda sustentando a patética esperança de que não haveria ninguém em casa. O rosto conhecido que viu lá dentro pôs seu estômago a revirar-se com força renovada e calafrios a percorrerem sua espinha.

Uma bifurcação. De um lado, o retorno à estrada da Luz. À frente, apenas a Treva e o pecado.

Sempre piedosa, a Luz perdoara seu passo hesitante rumo à sombra e soprara o vento d’outono, enchendo a clareira com o farfalhar de folhas secas e impedindo arconte Stannard de ouvir as palavras tão debilmente proferidas por Dryden. A Luz o dera outra chance. A última chance.

A Treva, porém, permanecia implacável em seus esforços para arrastar o rapaz ao Vazio. Seus dedos de sombra enfiaram-se entre suas memórias e trouxeram à tona aquela que selaria seu destino.

“ _Não olha pra cima, filho, nem olha pra trás, ou vai tropeçar. Faz seu caminho olhando pra frente. Segue teu coração_ ”, o pai dissera quando se separaram em Valegraz. O que queria dizer, Dryden supunha, era que não deveria pensar muito sobre sua casa e a vida que deixara para trás ao ser conscrito, viver o presente. Ele amava seu pai, mas aquele conselho fora uma bela bosta na época. Tudo que seu coração queria era voltar pra casa, afinal.

O que será que o velho Edmure pensaria da escolha que suas palavras levaram o filho a fazer?

— Eu disse, arconte... — Dryden não propriamente _gaguejava._ Faltava-lhe ar. O peso da Sombra comprimia seus pulmões. — Eu disse que não vou permitir que passem por esta porta.

Stannard interrompeu sua aproximação a uns bons vinte passos de distância, Ulrik e Luther estacando logo atrás. Sem o som das botas de aço sobre folhas secas, houve silêncio na clareira.

Se a Sacra Fé fosse uma pessoa, essa pessoa seria Klaus Stannard. O homem de cabelos e costeletas grisalhas era um baluarte ambulante das suas leis. Para Dryden, a expressão reprovadora do arconte era a face da própria Luz perscrutando seus pecados.

— E por que motivo, irmão Varda? — o tom do arconte exalava autoridade fria. — Você ouviu o apelo da senhora Howe. Esse é o lar de um malefir. Como Mãos da Luz, é nosso dever levar a alma impura ao tribunal da Sacra Fé.

Os últimos raios de sol do dia davam às gastas armaduras brancas dos quatro um aspecto mais sinistro que qualquer negro. Eram da cor de ossos. Não pela primeira vez, Dryden se detestou por vestir aquilo.

— Eu sinto muito, arconte — mentiu parcialmente. O que sentia era muito medo e muita vontade de correr de volta ao passado ou ser arrebatado pela Luz ali mesmo. Nunca pedira para ser uma Mão. _Luz acima_ , nunca pedira nada daquilo. Só fazia o que seu coração impiedosamente ordenava. —, mas não posso permitir.

Dryden ergueu a espada e o escudo, virando-os contra seus “irmãos”.

— Eu imploro que vão embora. Eu não...

— _Mas que merda é essa, Varda?! —_ Ulrik exclamou, enquanto Luther sacava desajeitado a própria espada. Tudo que Stannard fez foi torcer os lábios finos em um esgar de desprezo e pousar os dedos sobre a fivela que prendia seu machado à cintura.

Dryden presenciara e ouvira falar de algumas das atrocidades cometidas por arconte Klaus em nome da Luz acima. Se algum homem sobre a terra merecia morrer, era ele. Mas Rik e Luther eram apenas conscritos, como ele. Uns bitolados malditos, mas, ainda assim, gente que ele não queria impedir de ver a próxima primavera.

— Largue as armas agora mesmo e tua penitência será dada com a misericórdia da Luz, Varda — comandou o arconte. — Ou será abatido aqui mesmo por tomar o lado da Treva.

Rik e Luther tinham as espadas desembainhadas e se puseram em hesitantes posições de combate.

Ele teria que matar a todos para seguir pelo caminho escuro e torto que o coração trilhava.

_Luz acima, por quê? Por que colocou Alain nessa vida que me destes?_

Como se a Luz quisesse judiar dele ainda mais, o pensamento invocou o dono da casa. Alain estava ainda mais magro e com o cabelo preto mais comprido do que há dezenove meses. Tinha maquiagem escura em volta dos olhos verdes, com os quais encarou os presentes como se fossem uma infestação. Era alto o bastante apenas para conseguir vê-los, na ponta dos pés, por cima dos ombros de Dryden.

— Você some sem se despedir, me deixa sozinho por dois anos, volta vestindo branco e com a Fé armada na minha porta. Espero uma explicação _fantástica_ , pro seu próprio bem, Dry.

Ouvir aquela voz pela primeira vez em tanto tempo revirou seu peito por dentro, mesmo com o chute na perna que veio junto à fala. Uma parte dele queria empurrar Alain porta adentro e mantê-lo o _mais longe possível_ de Klaus Stannard e as outras Mãos, mas outra parte queria largar as armas, abraça-lo e só largar quando o Sol nascesse no dia seguinte.

— _Entra_ , Alain. É muit-

— Entendo. Vejo que conhece o acusado. Será julgado junto a ele. Se for condenado à fogueira, você irá junto pelo pecado de acobertar um servo da Treva, contanto que não me faça executá-lo aqui mesmo por resistir à justiça da Luz. — O arconte já tinha seu machado em mãos. O Olho da Luz inscrito na lâmina julgava o subordinado petulante com a mesma intensidade dos olhos azuis de seu portador.

Alain riu atrás de Dryden e Stannard franziu o cenho.

— Oh, nobre arconte, eu detestaria dar-lhe a inconveniência de ter que nos arrastar até Alta Liraglia para um “julgamento”. Permita-me facilitar seu sacro ofício: eu sou um _malefir_ , como chamas. Lido com demônios, com os mortos e tudo que apavora teus sacerdotes. E Dryden... — Alain pôs a mão em sua ombreira e, com um leve beijo plantado no aço frio de seu elmo branco, desmanchou uma máscara cultivada por anos. — ...também merece o fogo, de acordo com o sexto interdito de Crisantha. Espero que tenham trazido bastante lenha.

Ali estavam. Três dos olhares de repulsa que Dryden imaginara inúmeras vezes, mas cujos exatos semblantes nunca se arriscara a descobrir.

— _Era tudo verdade o que diziam na guarnição!_ — Ulrik exclamou com sua voz estridente e sotaque sulista, ao passo que Luther apenas cuspiu no chão e grunhiu “treva”. O arconte os encarava com uma intensidade de campo de batalha.

— _“Que sob a Luz acima não se permita vida àqueles pela Treva desviados de um enlace que a gere, pois da Luz nasceu a mulher para o homem e da sua união solene faz-se a obra da Luz”_ — recitou em sangue frio, sem uma gota do fervor de sacerdócio, mais parecendo um carrasco. Fitava a mão no ombro de Dryden com intensidade fulminante. — Como arconte do trigésimo sexto braço da Fé armada, eu vos sentencio à morte. Que a justiça da Luz irradie sobre vossas almas cadentes.

_Não olha pra cima, filho, nem olha pra trás, ou vai tropeçar._

Dryden empurrou Alain para dentro do chalé com uma cotovelada, rezando para não machucá-lo, mas determinado a mantê-lo _fora_ do combate.

O arconte o indicou com a ponta do machado e gritou a ordem de ataque, ao mesmo tempo em que Dryden fechava a porta atrás de si com um chute. Ulrik e Luther se aproximaram dele com passos calculados, segurando as espadas com ambas as mãos. Nenhum dos dois tinha trazido o escudo. O Olho da Luz o fitava dos peitorais de aço branco e das lâminas.

O arconte se manteve na retaguarda, observando. Era de seu feitio mandar recrutas à luta e somente estudá-los enquanto os indignos morriam e os prodígios se revelavam.

Luther foi o primeiro a atacar, com um corte vertical estúpido, mirando o pescoço vulnerável que a armadura protegia pouco. Ele queria que Dryden bloqueasse o golpe com o escudo, provavelmente para que Rik pudesse flanqueá-lo pelo outro lado.

A Mão da Luz renegada simplesmente usou o espaço que tinha atrás de si para esquivar-se com um salto, e a força do golpe impediu Luther de interrompê-lo no meio, abrindo toda sua guarda. Ele encarou a espada de Dryden se aproximando com olhos arregalados.

A lâmina entrou pela viseira do elmo e Luther começou a gritar, mas não chegou a terminar. Direto através do olho esquerdo, três polegadas. Não caiu de joelhos, apenas despencou para o lado quando a espada foi retirada, com o som perturbador de osso lixado. Morto.

Ulrik parecia enjoado e suas mãos tremiam. Só a aproximação do arconte devia tê-lo impedido de sair correndo. Stannard tomou o lugar da Mão caída e analisou a postura de Dryden com sua perícia de veterano. Portava o machado com confiança.

Rik e Luther eram recrutas mais verdes que ele próprio. O arconte era a verdadeira ameaça, com sua armadura mais completa, sua força e a experiência de anos como algoz da Fé. A esperança que Dryden tinha na vitória era algo implausível, nutrida apenas pelo fato de ser seu único caminho para frente.

Stannard brandiu o machado e ele ergueu o escudo em resposta, mas era uma finta. Imediatamente, Ulrik desferiu uma estocada pela lateral. Dryden aparou o golpe com sua espada e forçou a lâmina do outro para o lado enquanto se afastava.

O arconte foi para um lado, Ulrik para o outro. O recruta parecia ter recuperado alguma confiança.

Adrenalina acelerava seus batimentos cardíacos; suava frio. Tentava se posicionar de modo a mantê-los em um triângulo, com ambos em seu campo de visão, evitando que um deles ficasse atrás de si.

— Renda-se e será breve, Varda. — Dryden ignorou a mentira do arconte, continuando a pensar em estratégia. Se atacasse Ulrik, poderia eliminar o apoio de Stannard e conseguir uma luta mais justa, mas não estava disposto a dar ao arconte uma oportunidade de pegá-lo distraído. Então...

Respirou fundo, invocando força de dentro de si.

_Não olha pra cima, filho, nem olha pra trás, ou vai tropeçar._

Dryden cortou a distância que o separava do arconte com três largos passos e desferiu a mesma estocada forte que Ulrik tentara. Mirou o rosto, visando forçar Stannard a não confiar na armadura e se defender. Obteve sucesso: o arconte aparou o golpe com a haste do machado.

O que o impediu de fazer alguma coisa quando Dryden pôs todo seu peso no escudo e investiu contra ele, quase saltando, acertando-o no peito encouraçado com toda a força. Seu braço doeu com o impacto e ele quase se desequilibrou a ponto de ir junto, mas conseguiu derrubar Stannard de costas no chão da clareira. Tinha o besouro de barriga pra cima, só precisava...

O som de folhas secas sendo esmagadas atrás dele o alertou da aproximação de Ulrik. Agachou-se por puro instinto e o golpe horizontal voou por cima da sua cabeça. Chutou para trás às cegas e a Luz guiou seu pé ao joelho do atacante; ouviu Ulrik grunhir estridente.

Dryden ergueu sua espada à altura do ombro e girou, deixando a força se acumular por duzentos e setenta graus de cima para baixo, em um crescente letal. A física fez todo o resto. Sua lâmina bem amolada enterrou-se no couro que protegia o pescoço de Rik e saiu mais ensanguentada do que antes.

O recruta largou sua arma e levou as mãos à garganta, engasgando com sangue. Caiu de joelhos, já totalmente alheio ao que acontecia.

Dryden virou-se de volta ao arconte e tudo que viu foram as costas do machado se aproximando. Stannard tinha se posto de pé.

O impacto contra seu elmo soou como um gongo infernal. Seu cérebro virou de ponta-cabeça, não sabia mais o que era norte e o que era sul. Desferiu um golpe que nem passou perto do arconte e os lábios de Stannard se mexeram com palavras que não conseguiu ouvir. Só ouvia um zunido. Sua visão estava borrada.

Tentou dar um passo e caiu. Viu Ulrik morto a seu lado, um retrato do que estava prestes a acontecer com ele. Viu Klaus Stannard acima, ainda falando coisas que não conseguia ouvir. Provavelmente descrevendo o Vazio antes de manda-lo para lá.

Era apropriado, Dryden achava, que sua jornada pelo mau caminho terminasse naquela clareira, frente àquele chalé, no mesmo lugar em que começara. A Luz o dera inúmeras chances de sair daquela estrada torta, mas recusara todas. Agora, um emissário da Luz seria o seu carrasco.

Tudo que queria era a chance de se explicar para Alain. Não queria morrer e deixa-lo acreditando que tinha sido abandonado naquele dia, há tanto tempo quanto dezenove meses conseguiam ser.

_Por favor, Luz acima. Tudo que fiz foi seguir o coração. Não é isso que diz a boa fé?_

Quem respondeu ao seu apelo foi a mais profunda Treva.

Mesmo com a audição precária, pôde ouvir os berros de Stannard. Esforçando-se para focar a visão cada vez mais borrada, pôde ver que o arconte se debatia, como se tentasse desvencilhar-se de algo. Tinha largado o machado. De súbito, irrompeu em chamas azuladas.

Dryden virou a cabeça para o lado e avistou Alain frente à porta aberta do chalé. Tinha os braços abertos, com inscrições indecifráveis gotejando sangue em sua pele pálida. Cada gota em contato com o chão trazia uma serpente de baixo da terra e elas deslizavam em direção a Klaus Stannard.

_Você prometeu..._

Perdeu a consciência vendo o arconte transformar-se em um ninho flamejante de víboras negras e desabar.

 

•••

 

_Fogo, fogo para o pecador._ Ouvia a legião de Mãos da Luz sem rosto proferir em uníssono ao redor da fogueira. Stannard acendeu a pira. Não falou nada, porque havia uma serpente saindo de sua boca.

_Treva para o pecador,_ sibilou.

O fogo ardia, mas não tanto quanto Alain estar em uma fogueira separada. Forçou suas amarras, mas elas não existiam; estava preso pelos pecados que pesavam. Tentou gritar, mas não tinha boca.

Olhou a Luz acima, mas não havia nada, só céu oco, como sempre. Caiu no Vazio e o céu fugiu.

 

•••

 

Abriu os olhos com brusquidão. Não havia Vazio e sua visão estava normal. O teto do chalé não mudara em nada. Sentia cheiro de ensopado de coelho e o colchão era uma nuvem se comparado aos sacos de dormir da Legião.

Ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro. Só sentia um leve latejar, o zumbido se fora. Provavelmente não sofrera uma concussão.

Uma fisgada no abdome chamou sua atenção. Havia um grande curativo preso ali por faixas enroladas pelo tronco. Não se lembrava do ferimento.

— Ele furou sua armadura com a cabeça do machado depois de te acertar na cabeça. Não foi profundo. — Alain estava sentado de frente para a lareira, mexendo o ensopado com uma concha de ferro. Aquela concha era um dos utensílios que Dryden trouxera escondido da ferraria do pai, alguns anos atrás.

O interior do chalé mudara muito pouco. Havia mais garrafas estranhas com líquido colorido nas prateleiras. Uma pilha das suas roupas e peças da armadura empilhadas em um canto. Sua espada em cima da mesa, com o Olho da Luz virado para baixo.

Largados pela sala, livros de capa negra que deviam estar trancados em um baú.

— O que foi aquilo, Alain? O fogo e as cobras. — Sua garganta estava seca. Tomou um gole da caneca de água que estava ao lado da cama. A caneca também fora trazida por ele há alguns anos.

— Uraenëi, A Usurpadora da Soleira. Um demônio menor. — Sempre fora direto e aberto com suas emoções, mas seu tom agora era indecifrável.

— Você prometeu que deixaria trancados os livros da sua mãe. Me deu a chave do baú.

— E _você_ prometeu que ficaria comigo pra sempre. — O malefir sentou-se na beira da cama e ofereceu uma tigela fumegante do ensopado.

Sua ferida física não o estava incomodando, mas aquela uma infeccionara ao longo dos meses. Pegou a tigela, mas perdera o apetite. Não devia ter aberto o diálogo com uma reprimenda. Alain provavelmente já estava com raiva e mágoa guardadas.

Dryden se preparou mentalmente para a discussão, sabendo que seria em vão. O outro nunca dava o braço a torcer, era selvagem quando se irritava, sempre saía por cima em qualquer desentendimento. Era sempre Dryden quem voltava ao chalé depois, pedindo desculpas, e Alain as aceitava com o sorriso presunçoso de quem tudo sabe. Sempre fora assim.

Não estava preparado para as lágrimas que escorreram pelo rosto dele, carregando a maquiagem escura.

— Quando você abriu aquela porta vestido de branco e com uma espada na mão, eu pensei... — Tentou em vão enxugar os olhos e manter a voz normal. — Eu pensei que você fosse _deles_ agora. Que tinha se arrependido de nós e voltado com a Fé armada pra me queimar. Eu nunca me senti tão... _tão_...

Dryden largou a tigela em cima da mesa e o abraçou forte. Nascido aprendiz de ferreiro e conscrito da Fé armada, nunca aprendera a lidar decentemente com sentimentos. Alain segurou seus braços como que para confirmar que ele estava mesmo ali. Não era muito melhor naquilo; perdera a mãe há anos quando as Mãos da Luz atacaram um sabá a que ela comparecia. Dryden era seu único contato humano de verdade desde os dez anos.

— Eu fui conscrito pela Fé. Eu, meu pai e todos os homens saudáveis do vilarejo. O reino estava desesperado para juntar forças contra a invasão dos jazaranos, com seus necromantes, mortos-vivos e draconianos de guerra. Levaram-nos todos a Valegraz pra sermos treinados e rechaçarmos os invasores. Meu pai e outros ferreiros foram enviados a Liraglia pra fazer mais equipamento pra Legião e eu ainda não tive notícias dele. — Tudo dito em dois curtos fôlegos — Eu ia morrer lutando contra a horda jazarana em Valegraz, Alain, mas a Luz nos salvou! Uma montanha no vale negro explodiu e enterrou metade deles em rocha derretida antes que alcançassem a cidade. Estão deixando os conscritos voltar para casa, aos poucos.

Tinha ensaiado aquela explicação várias vezes enquanto cavalgava para casa com o destacamento. O mais conciso possível, pois imaginara que seria recebido com flechadas.

Alain passou uma mão pelo seu cabelo em corte militar e deslizou os dedos primeiro por uma nova cicatriz em seu ombro, depois pela do braço esquerdo e enfim pelos músculos que ganhara nas semanas de treinamento.

— Eles te mudaram tanto — constatou, triste. Era verdade. Os cabelos loiros costumavam ser revoltos, seus únicos músculos desenvolvidos eram os dos braços, por causa da forja, e nem sabia o que fazer com uma espada. — Seu corpo é mais deles do que meu, agora.

— Isso não é nada. Ainda sou o mesmo imbecil por dentro. E ninguém conheceu esse corpo como você. — Arriscou um sorriso, que se alargou ao ser retribuído por Alain, mesmo que fracamente.

— Você parecia tão vexado nas noites que passamos juntos. E desapareceu pouco depois. Eu pensei que estivesse fugindo da vergonha.

Dryden corou ao lembrar-se das ditas noites. Ele sentira asco de si depois da primeira, mas não conseguira enterrar o que sentiu, continuou a sentir e já sentia até antes, sem saber.

Dryden amava Alain e Alain amava Dryden. Uma sentença simples. Uma sentença de morte. _Que sob a Luz acima não seja permitida vida àqueles pela Treva desviados de um enlace que a gere._

Seu pai não era um homem fervoroso em sua fé, mas Dryden foi criado nos caminhos da Luz. A Fé ditava que a Treva consumia a alma humana pelos pecados e que o homem devia confessá-los para atingir a expiação. Mesmo não sendo muito grande, a capela do vilarejo sempre o fascinara com seus vitrais. O clérigo era um bom homem, ainda que aparentasse certo desinteresse pelo mundo a sua volta.

_Reverência, eu pequei. Fingi estar doente para não ajudar meu pai com as ferraduras._ Cante cinco vezes os salmos vítreos, meu filho.

_Reverência, eu pequei. Comi uma maçã da venda sem pagar._ Não faça mais isso, meu filho, e sete cânticos da piedade.

_Reverência, eu pequei. Saí de casa escondido quando estava de castigo._ Os interditos de Sorana, meu filho.

_Reverência, eu pequei. Deixei que o filho duma bruxa da floresta, que eu conheci e visito escondido há anos, me beijasse na boca e em outros lugares. Fiz o mesmo com ele, Reverência. E coisa pior._

Não conseguia imaginar o que o clérigo faria.

A Luz ou a Treva havia colocado Alain no seu caminho há sete anos. Desde então, seu caminho entortara. Ele tinha doze e o outro tinha dez, dez anos vividos sem um único amigo e sem noção do mundo fora daquele chalé em que Dryden tropeçara por acaso enquanto procurava trufas com a porca do velho Harold. Voltou ali mais vezes do que podia contar. Ele nunca soube bem quando tinham passado da amizade, porque nunca se interessou por nenhuma garota do vilarejo. Nunca soube até aquelas noites.

Passou os dedos pelo cabelo comprido de Alain. Sentira mais saudade dele do que da vila, da casa e até do pai, constatou. Jogara-se na Treva por ele. E não conseguia se sentir culpado por nada além de Ulrik e Luther.

— Essa é a parte do beijo, não é? — o namorado _(supunha que podia chama-lo assim)_ inquiriu, seu rosto recuperando o sorriso de que Dryden se lembrava. Ele riu de volta.

— Você releu aquelas histórias de novo? Não, essa é a parte em que eu como. — Seu apetite voltara e o ensopado ainda não estava frio. Pegou a tigela de volta e começou a comer. — E a parte em que decidimos aonde ir.

O sorriso de Alain fraquejou um pouco. _“Como assim, aonde ir?”,_ seu rosto questionava.

— Ah. Há mais Mãos no vilarejo e em outros por perto. Eles virão procurar o arconte, e a senhora Howe dirá que ele nos trouxe aqui.

— _Aquela vaca seca!_ — Alain cerrou as mãos em punhos. — Ela _veio_ aqui procurar a “bruxa da mata” pra tirar o bebê da barriga da neta e eu recusei. Não há como fazer isso sem arriscar a vida da garota.

Então Elena Howe sabia exatamente onde ficava o chalé. Aquilo era ainda pior.

— Bem, a pequena Dana está morta. A velha diz que você a amaldiçoou ou algo assim.

— Ela deve ter dado chá de actéia vermelha. Quase nunca funciona. — Alain meneou a cabeça. — Mas que...

— Bosta — Dryden completou. — Um arconte desaparecido em missão não é algo que as Mãos da Luz vão ignorar, e Howe pode manda-los direto para cá. Precisamos _ir embora_.

O semblante conflitado de Alain foi água fria despejada sobre ele. Dryden continuou a comer, esperando alguma resposta.

Tudo que dissera era verdade e eles de fato precisavam abandonar o chalé, mas aquela vontade era impulsionada por algo maior. Aquela casa era a âncora de Alain na Treva, a casa, os livros pretos, as garrafas cheias de sabe-se lá o quê. Não havia como levar tudo. Aquela fuga era a esperança de Dryden.

— Eu não sei se posso deixar tudo isso para trás. — Perdeu a fome de novo ao ver a forma como Alain fitava as prateleiras.

Ele teve vontade de falar sobre o quão difícil foi seguir aquele caminho torto e fazer aquelas escolhas e o quão injusto Alain estava sendo, mas não conseguiu. Não era correto se gabar de ter simplesmente seguido seus desejos.

— Eu entendo, mas _não tem como_ ficar aqui, nem levar isso tudo. As Mãos virão nos pegar e, se não conseguirem, voltarão em força. Precisamos recomeçar em outro lugar.

Alain mordeu o lábio. Quase imperceptível, mas Dryden o conhecia bem. Sabia que estava nervoso. A casa e o que havia nela eram seu mundo desde _sempre_.

— Com a ajuda dos espíritos certos, eles nunca encontrariam... — Dryden franziu o cenho e Alain mordeu o lábio com mais força. — Eu sei o que você pensa sobre diabolismo, mas há que se considerar que...

Grande parte do que a Fé condenava nos ditos _malefires_ era pura superstição. Conhecimento sobre ervas, animais e anatomia, um pouco de magia simples que qualquer um podia aprender, se fosse ensinado. Mas certas coisas eram temidas por bons motivos. Demônios era a principal delas. Não havia na história do mundo um único relato de final feliz em qualquer evento relacionado à invocação deles. Alain prometera que nunca tiraria do baú os livros da sua mãe, dera a chave a Dryden para uma emergência ou algo do tipo. Ele provavelmente arrombara o baú quando Dryden se fora. Ainda não tinha dado horrivelmente errado, mas era uma questão de tempo.

_Luz acima, se é verdade que nos quer bem, me ajude a fazê-lo ver. Me ajude a nos levar pra longe daqui._

_—_ Você ouviu um barulho? — Alain perguntou, ansioso para mudar de assunto. — Acho que um pássaro bateu no...

Ele ouviu. Um impacto no teto, depois outro. E um chiado... não, um _crepitar_.

— Luz acima! — Dryden pôs-se de pé, derramando um pouco do ensopado restante. Pegou sua espada da mesa por puro reflexo.

— O que...

Uma flecha entrou voando pela janela da frente e cravou-se na parede oposta, por onde fogo se espalhou com velocidade anormal.

— São as Mãos! Usando fogo alquímico! — Dryden revelou, quase engasgando. — Não saia! Te matarão na hora. É a tática de caça a raposa!

— Não podemos _ficar aqui dentro! —_ gritou estridente o dono da casa. — Algumas das poções vão...

Dryden viu o fogo se espalhar para perto da prateleira das garrafas coloridas. Eram muitas para se tirar dali. Pedaços de madeira em brasa caíam do teto cada vez mais rápido. Ouviu homens lá fora gritando ordens e mais impactos de flecha. Alain fechara a janela.

_A fogueira veio a nós afinal,_ pensou, pouco antes de a Luz lhe revelar sua salvação.

— _O túnel!_ O túnel de sua mãe! — Correu até um dos cantos do cômodo e arrastou uma pequena mesa. Embaixo dela, o alçapão. Ele e Alain já haviam entrado ali uma vez, há muito tempo, quando o outro ainda queria impressioná-lo com segredos.

Dryden puxou o ferrolho, mas era velho e difícil. Seu coração subiu à garganta.

— Me ajude com isso!

Alain estava tentando alcançar uma prateleira cheia dos livros pretos. Ele olhou para Dryden, então de volta para os livros. Nunca o vira com uma expressão tão desesperada.

Alain estava numa bifurcação, como ele estivera mais cedo, parado à porta e frente ao arconte. Ele teria que escolher.

_Luz acima..._

Após um momento que durou mais do que tinha direito e durante o qual chegou a sentir o gosto do coração na boca, Alain correu até ele e puxou junto o ferrolho. Abriram o pesado alçapão, revelando a escada de madeira para o túnel apertado.

Não havia tempo para civilidades. Pularam e correram, quase se esquecendo de puxar a corrente que fechou a tampa.

Pouco depois, o chão tremeu com o que pareceu o rugido de um dragão direto das lendas.

•••

 Por ironia do destino, o túnel era um caminho torto, serpenteando por baixo da terra.

Não conseguiu medir o tempo que levaram para chegar ao final, até porque nem tentou. Não o atingiram nem um segundo antes ou depois do que pareceu apropriado. Com certa dificuldade, abriram o segundo alçapão. Estava coberto por uma grossa camada de terra, mas os músculos de Dryden lhe foram úteis.

Emergiram às margens do raso rio Licres. Era bem distante do chalé; não fazia ideia de como a bruxa cavara até ali. Provavelmente demônios.

_Céus_ , que a Luz abençoe os demônios.

Enfim permitiu-se soltar a respiração que prendera sem perceber. Estavam seguros, por enquanto. Virou-se para Alain e notou que ele olhava o céu.

Mesmo contra o firmamento noturno era possível perceber a densa coluna de fumaça que subia ao longe.

— Havia saliva de salamandra em uma daquelas garrafas. Sangue de dragão azul. Água de fogo da Amarantina. Vai continuar queimando até amanhã, no mínimo. Talvez mais, se perturbarem o fogo.

— Podem perceber que não há corpos lá dentro e começar uma busca. É melhor colocarmos mais distância entre...

Alain meneou a cabeça.

— Eu duvido muito que alguém ali esteja vivo. Os vapores são tóxicos, além de a combustão ter sido bem grande. Mesmo que vasculhem a área depois, só haverá um enorme pedaço de terra fundida. Não haveria restos para encontrar de jeito nenhum.

Ele disse tudo num tom acadêmico, vazio. Ainda estava processando a perda do lar e de tudo que havia dentro.

Tudo que havia dentro. E ainda por cima, estavam mortos para a Fé armada.

_Luz acima, obrigado._

Dryden riu e Alain o olhou como se houvesse cogumelos brotando em sua cabeça.

Notou que ainda tinha a espada na mão. O Olho da Luz inscrito na lâmina ensanguentada o encarava. Dryden andou até mais longe da margem, próximo ao limiar da floresta, e fincou a arma ali. O último resquício do caminho que não seguira.

O ato de dar as costas a ela e caminhar na direção de Alain foi o mais simbólico da sua vida.

— _Esta_ é a parte do beijo — disse, rindo-se. Quando o envolveu com os braços, a expressão do outro foi como se os tais cogumelos estivessem mudando de cor e criando vida.

— Você está _louco_? Estamos no meio de... do _nada_ , com a roupa do corpo _ou menos! —_ Passou as mãos pelo torso nu de Dryden para enfatizar. — Você vai congelar até a morte, ou morreremos de fome, ou comidos por ursos, isso não... Ah...

Beijava o pescoço, já que a boca não parava de matraquear.

— Vamos dar um jeito. Só precisamos continuar seguindo em frente.

Alain puxou o seu rosto e o encarou nos olhos. Seu olhar era intenso, ao passo que Dryden ria largo.

— Você _está_ louco.

— Só estou feliz.

— Me ensine a ficar feliz dessa forma, então. Será útil para a vida de eremita nos próximos dias. — E enfim pôs-se na ponta dos pés e concordou que, sim, era a hora do beijo.

•••

 Deram, de fato, um jeito, e aquele caminho torto terminou em um lugar ao sol.

A espada permaneceu ali, no caminho não seguido, intocada, por mais tempo do que ambos viveram. Ferrugem a consumiu, cegando o Olho da Luz em um silencioso protesto das leis da natureza contra as Leis da Fé.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor deixe um comentário, mesmo que seja bem curto :D Eu vou certamente respondê-lo. Gosto de saber quando as pessoas curtem minhas histórias (e o porquê de não terem gostado, se for o caso XD)
> 
> Tenho uma continuação parcialmente escrita, Feiticeiro do torto caminho :3 Ainda falta bastante pra acabar, porém ;-;


End file.
